The invention relates to aqueous-based erasable inks.
Aqueous-based erasable inks typically include a film-forming elastomeric polymer and colorant dispersed in water. When the inks are applied to paper, the water evaporates and the polymer provides a coalesced residue on the surface of the paper. The inks are erasable in that the residue can be removed from the paper surface for some period of time after formation without leaving a visible residue or damaging the paper.